


2gether

by minimemeyoongi



Series: me + you = 2 [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Idols, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook-centric, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin-centric, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, jikook - centric, pls read, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: park jimin is the embodiment of the word, 'precious'. no? then maybe the phrase, 'too pure for this world'. still don't agree? then maybe the adjective, 'cinnamon roll'. is that still a no? then jungkook will have to fight you otherwise.





	2gether

Jungkook watched in amusement as Jimin tiptoed over to Yoongi, peacefully sleeping on the couch. Jimin had a mischievous smile on his face, which probably would have looked like an innocent angel smile to anyone else. Jungkook had long memorised Jimin's different smiles.

He watched as Jimin whispered something into Yoongi's ear. Yoongi didn't budge. Jimin did it again. Nothing.

Jimin then stood infront of Yoongi, sucked in a big, deep breath, and screamed, "YOONGI HYUNG IT'S TIME TO EAT."

Yoongi jumped up just from the first syllable and had looked around wildly and zeroed in on Park Jimin, the unholy soul who woke him up. But Jimin had already ran away once he finished his sentence, right at the same time Yoongi noticed him. Yoongi shot up from his place in the sofa and started chasing Jimin.

A few moments later Jimin came running into the room, startling Jungkook from his book. Jimin saw him.

"Jungkookie!" Jimin whisper - shouted. "Hide me!" He hissed, and dove behind Jungkook. Jungkook barely had time to look behind him and coo when Yoongi came stomping into the room.

"Yah, Jungkook, where's Jimin?"

Jungkook shrugged, feigning ignorance. "I think he went to the bathroom to hide. I don't know. I heard a door locking." He lied, easily.

Yoongi turned and left without wasting another moment.

Behind Jungkook, Jimin sighed, relieved. "Kookie, I love you, thankyou for saving my life. Gosh, I thought I was done for!" He laughed.

Jungkook released all his softness. He squeezed his hyung's cheeks and held his face there. "Hyung, you're so cute, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack because you're so cute,"

Jimim giggled. He fucking giggled, what a cutie. "I'm looking forward to that, Kookie," he kissed the tip of Jungkook's nose.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out my other [ works! ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
